Cinders in Snowfall
by A.J.RITE
Summary: Mistakes happen, a victory can create enemies you never met, a single slip out makes monsters of friends. When ones best intention starts a war who to blame? When the MIM sends a message to a dark sprit of greed and selfishness , what he dose with the information is chaos.(very OC filled: not the best summary)
1. Porlogue

Prologue

Cold wind whipped and whole through darken dead trees black clouds blockings out the moon's gentle light. Over the horizon red and yellow lights danced in waves, a city engulfed in flame, a lone figure, A child, a young girl stumbles down the solitary road out of the burning city eyes shut; an endless stream of tear running down her face, feet cut and sore. The girl slowly opens her eyes in color for amethysts, stare out into the endless darkness head of her she sodded, looking back at the flaming city tears dripping from her face. Until something catch her eye a light in the darkness, a soft gentle light flickering in and out like a firefly its soft peach color barely noticeable against the blackness.

The child curious and enchanted by the glow approached the light. The wisp danced and bobbed its place soft thin flames swirled around it beard an up curled smile as if knowing, a joke no one else knew as it stared at the girl as she reached up to touch the light. Only for it disappear leaving her in the blinding darkness, only to quickly return off the side of the road green and blue lights joining it their small flames like arms beckoning the young girl into the dark endless forest. She fallow playfully chasing the lights, as they became more bright and hypnotizing as they carefully leading her deeper into the wood. The smiling wisps evenly leaded her a clearing a thin mist laying the cold ground the lights gathering in the center their warmth inviting the child closer, she watched gather of wisps their movement like fireflies as she moved around them.

Then suddenly, the smiling lights vanished taking their warmth with them. Freezing wind quickly surrounding the small girl the pain in feet returning, shiver she got to her knees unable to see anything beyond her breath. A tall black cloaked figure watched at the edge of the clearing pitying the lost girl the figure walked slowly to the girl believing he couldn't be seen. The girl looked up at the shadowy form stopping it for brief second before continuing to approach the child. The purple eyed girl leaned back as the figure towered over extending slender yet, strong hand out to her, she stared at the hand small puffs of breath quickly swirled around continuing to lean back. "Do I scarce you?" The figure spoke its voice clearly male yet, hushed and gently as if to keep her from running away. The small girl remained quite the sound shivering clearly audible "no answer? That's fine." the cloaked figure continued getting on its knees a pair of glowing orange eyes stared out at her they were brighter than the wisps that had lead her into the woods but not as intense as the flames that engulfed the town a few miles away . The figure balled his hand into a fist flames sprouting between his fingers, the girl scrambled back at the sight. "stay." the figure opened his hand a small cobalt blue wisp forming in his palm. The small flaming light smiled leaving the shadows hand and bobbed and floated of to the purple eyed girl. She examined the light its warmth tempting her to reach out to it "go ahead, it won't hurt you." The figure said watching intently. Slowly she stood up carefully cupping the blue light in her hands, she smiled watching it spin and danced in her palm. Looking up she saw the cloaked man was standing right in front of her.

"t-thank y-you." She shuddered transfixed on the light.

"Your welcome lass." The figure ruffled her chestnut brown hair "best that you get back home now, you family must be worried." The girl looked down not responding, the shadow looked down, a small tear dripped from the child face, its orange eye dimed.

"Please…."the small girl sobbed "don't take me back there."

"Then where do a take you?" the he asked the wisp in the girls hands flick at her falling tears.

"I don't know." She looked you at him her purple eyes damped once again her voice a soft wine. The figure paused unsure how to help the child, very few had ever seen him and those how see can even those how are different like him didn't hold conversation with him long. The clocked figure looked up at the clouds that blocked moon, limiting any guidance the man in the moon could give. Looking up beyond the clearing several pairs of golden eyes starting back, nightmares their already frail appears had greatened to a more skeletal and withered form since the overall neglect from and imprisonment of their master. He wonder if had fallowed the girl hoping to hunt and feed off her fear and misery or, did they come looking for him.

"Would you like to live with me?" The shadow asked no sooner did he utter his offer before feeling regret "until we find a place for you." He tried to correct his statement. The small girl stared the figured blue wisp still in hand, before walking beside him taking hold of his hand. The figure looked down at the girl orange eyes glowing slowly picking her up and walking back into dark forest the small wisp float off her hand several more appearing on the ground slowly creating a dim path. The shadow then beckon for the nightmares to fallow him and the child, the obsidian horses whinnied digging there hooves into the ground slowly fallowing the cloaked figure into the endless forest submissively.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10 years later

Jack Frost entered in North's work shop, North had called the Guardians together for an emergency and judging by the voice up over him, Tooth and Bunnymund were already here. Upstairs Jack could see a young man looking in his early twenties with black ash gray hair tied to a chair and gagged with ribbon and other present decorations, two yetis holing the man's shoulders but, despite the man's restrains her remained clam his white long sleeved bottom down shirt and black vest and dress pants showed no damage from a straggle, a small smirk formed behind his gage as he watched Jack enter the room the young man's dark garnet eyes looked at him with focus. "Who's that?" Jack asked

"Friday, frostbite." said hoping over "North found him sneaking around the place."

"So what, he looks harmless." Jack said twirling his staff poking the restrained man in the face with small bit of frost forming on his nose yet, no response but, a clam smirk. "So Friday, what you doing in Santa's work shop, trying to get yourself off the naughty list?" Jack joke, the garnet eyed man giving a short chuckle. Curious Jack reached for Friday's gage one of the Yetis instantly stopping him.

"Best to keep the bugger quiet." Bunny told him Sandy nodded making a speaker and X shapes over his head Tooth looking over briefly before returning to the baby Tooths. Friday tiled his head as if to playing innocent shaking his head slowly.

"Ah Jack" North said his heavy boots steps echoed throughout the room several elves following him in but staying behind a safe distances behind seeing Friday "I see you've gotten acquainted with the intruder." Friday rolled his eyes muffling something sounding like 'not true' North glared at menacingly the young man not reacting to the large man's threatening appearance.

"So you brought us all here case someone broke into your place?" Jack asked North unsure whether or not to take it seriously.

"Ye, frostbite if was just a simple break in North would have tossed him out into the Artic." Bunny said "It's what he said that's got the old man in a fit." He pointed to Friday with his boomerang, the young man just shrugged

"That he say?" Jack asked not actually sure what to think of strange man that was tied to the chair

"Someone close the Guardians plans to betray us" North said "apparently the Man in the Moon had told him."

"I don't trust him." Tooth finally spoke up "Why would Manny, send such an important message to" Friday watched Tooth intently the Baby Tooths coward close by her they reaction to him was similar to when they captured by Pitch "that thing." Friday's red eyes darted to the floor turning his head slightly away from the tooth fairy.

"I know." North sighed putting his fingers temple "but we haven't keep track of the second tiers activities." Sandy gave a shrugs and nodded in agreement making a crescent moon, map with an X on it then a question mark.

"Second tiers?" Jack asked twirling his staff Friday stared at painting above the fire place.

"B-team, mate." Bunnymund explained "Their jobs is to help us and keep balance in the world if we Guardians suddenly just stop existing." Jack wondered if the strange gemstone eyed man, planned to turn these second tiers against the Guardians them.

"Oh really." Jack laughed "Then where were these helpers ten years ago." Despite his cheerful tone having other to help fight against Pitch Black would have greatly appreciated expressly with that happened to Sandy and Bunny

"Jack you've got to remember what happened with ….him, happened all over the world so they were helping." Tooth said in her motherly way before "Hopefully." She whispered flying away

"Eekkk!" a female voice shrieked from a lower level of the workshop. Tooth and Bunny stared each other Bunny gestured to Tooth wanting her to go the source of the voice Tooth rolled her eyes in response, North and Sandy were seeming to do the same thing. The voice continued the faint sound of another voice, Friday look over at Jack sighed jumping up moving to the lower area. Fallowing the voices Jack noticed a couple Yetis had stopped working and were looking at. Young man in his late teens with hair as white paper with tips in very different colors his, clothes were loose and a dark blue color with bright shapes and patterns appearing all over the dark cloth before disappearing a short time later and metal gloves and boots. In front of him was a girl around the age of fifth teen, a pair of light brown wing eighteen feet in light sticking out of her back her hair was a honey color dyed pink and purple in parts "Ah…. Hi." She looked up with olive colored eyes she wore a thin white tank top and brown cargo pants.

"Hi." Jack responded smiling in his usual mischievous way "You two are?"

"I'm Neo," the young man said his voice distant and bored despite returning the smile "and this loud mouth."

"Hey!" the wing girl interjected

"Is Femi." Neo continued.

"Jack Frost." He induced himself holding out his hand

"So you're the new Guardian." Neo said sounding congratulatory and surprised but also quite bitter. The winged girl happy shaking Jacks hand quickly taking it back as she felt her hand go numb from the cold.

"Wow." She said amazed cradling her hand "I usually work in the spring time, so I don't know that many winter sprits." She looked back at him smiling

"Really. Do you know any others?" Jack asked he knew other winter sprits and was curious to which one the winged girl could have spoken with.

"Um." Femi look away twisting and tangling a stand of pink hair.

"Yes, he's should be here in…" Neo answered for her holding up three fingers "Three, two ….and one." He let each finger fall, the presser and tempter the air changed drastically once he hit zero snow and wind picking up inside the room quick turning into a blizzard. The spring sprit wrapped her wings around herself unconformable with the growing cold, Neo on the other hand seemed unaffected crossing his arms the strong wind blowing hair in his face. The Yetis unfazed by the cold were force to stop working as the snow began to flood the tables, a massive vortex of wind and ice swirled besides the tree. Slowly a face of a man old and scared emerged from the vortex a long white beard swirling with the wind. Jack knew immediately who the old man was it on other than the oldest and propyl the most power winter spirt the literal personification of winter itself. Ullr, Old Man Winter.

"Neo, Femi." Ullr acknowledged the two lesser sprites his voice a vibrating whisper "Frost." His steely eyes stared down Jack. Jack hand attempted to play jokes and tricks the elder spirt which had resulted in him getting flung across the world by Ullr's powerful snowstorms but, it had never stopped him from trying.

"W-was Th-that R-really necessary?" Femi shivered underneath her wings.

"Yes it was." The old man said the in door

"Can y-you stop it." She shivered two numb to move.

"Of course." Ullr stepped out of the vortex, he stood eight feet tall dressed in large gray trench coat lined with various animal furs a large staff of an unknown wood covered in a thick layer of ice "Jack?"

"Yeah old man." Jack glanced up at him, his staff resting on his shoulder.

"North had called an emergency meeting, it would be the best to begin." The tall ancient man said move swiftly thou the mounds of snow on the ground, Femi stood up flapping her wings flying off Jack turned to Neo seeing that he was standing several feet ahead of him. Jack smiled and shrugged off Neo's teleporting ability.

"Femi!" Tooth smile and waved as the winged girl approached the Guardians.

"Tooth! Bunny!" Femi smiled with a bright cheerful tone, Neo slowly walked over to Sandman using sign language to speak with the stout golden man. Ullr stood still upon entering the room thin layer of ice forming under his feet, Jack entering soon after.

"Now that we're all here." North began.

"Wait should we wait for you know who?" Femi asked, Friday moved his head and looked the new guests garnet eyes scanning the room, Femi made a stifled squeak looking at the ashy haired man as if he was a large cockroach.

"Face it shela hothead isn't every showing up." Bunny said "he never has."

"Don't, worry you he'll show up this time." Neo said unamused.

"As an overseer of an entire season by time here is limited." Ullr proclaimed.

"You don't have to tell us that." Tooth scowled at the elder spirt.

"Clam down every one." North shouted directing the attention back to him "This is more import then wondering if Jack's going to show up or not."

"I'm right here you know." Jack said confused

"Not you child, the _other_ Jack." Ullr looked down at him Femi and Neo glanced at each other.

"What 'other 'Jack?" he asked, the room went silent everyone's eyes fix on him, no not on him but directly behind him. He turned around a thick black mist slowly covering a small section of the room on instinct Jack grabbed staff preparing to attack.

"Clam yourself Frost." A voice chuckled a black fingerless gloved hand emerged from the mist that concealed the rest of body, Jack looked at the others before relaxing. The voice let out a small laugh before the exposed hand snapped its fingers, the mist warped and broke apart. A young man around Jack's age stood in the parting mist long mess raven black that went pass his chin and dark drown eyes with a slight orange glow "Sorry everyone, am I late again? It's becoming such a bad habit of mine." He dust off the sleeves of his black knee length coat with golden lining. Jack started at slender teen, his blue eyes scanning his movements, something about this other Jack gave him a feeling he wouldn't admitted to. Fear! A familiar seemingly forgotten fear forming a large hallow pit in his stomach.

"You already have a habit of not showing up." North said unamused pointing at him the raven haired teen crossed his arms in response slowly making his way around the room his riding boots thudding as he walked on the floor.

"Can't actually say I'm happy to see ya, hothead." Bunnymund stood in front of the young man puffing out his chest fur standing on end his expression menacing.

"Still up upset about the last time we met?" the black haired teen smirked and tiled his head before spinning on his heels and turning completely around coat swishing as he did. Jack watched as he made his way crossed the room, unable to shake his fearful feeling but, kept it from showing a best he could.

"Boy, were is your cloak?" Ullr looked at him his voice a different than how he had addressed the others.

"I decided not wear it." The young man answered uncaringly "So what the emergence?" he asked glancing about the silent second tiers and guardians "Oh, I see." His brown eye fell on Friday, the red eyed man stared blankly paying no attention to him.

"Now listen here-!" North raised his voice catching the rooms' attention, Friday turned towards him, his gemstone eyes seam to shine before quickly diming.

"Oh I'll listen North." The other Jack cut his voice the same level tone "As much you still trust a traitor that lies better than a siren can sing."

"It's not about trusting him it about trusting each other." Jack Frost spoke out against his opposite, the black haired teen turned to Frost, his dark eyes glowing a bright umber.

"That's right, Frost, so why don't you escort Friday outside while the rest of us talk." The other Jack spoke strangely lengthening his vowels each T making a sharp click. Jack nodded not wanting to start anything with an ally to Guardians.

The two yetis at Friday shoulders yanked him up, moving thoughts an exit, Jack fallowed behind keeping a close eye on the ashy haired man. Every few steps the garnet eyed man would stop, and started out the workshop his stance confident despite the yetis that towered over him, the man seamed to look almost hurt by what he saw, like a painful memory. Jack pointed his staff at the man's back , Friday turns his head to look at him his expression guiltily before turning his gaze back to the distance. Curious, Jack fallows the gaze of red eyed man suddenly falling on a figure hiding behind a wooden column. It wore a cloak so black that it was woven from the night a small hand rested on the tall cold pillar clad in a glove gray as concrete. Jack stepped troughs the figure, how responded by slinking into the nearest shadow ;but stood tall like Friday ,not crouching or curling into the shadows like Pitch.

"I'll handle Friday, you go get that one." Neo said suddenly appearing beside him standing as if he had been there the whole time, a soft glow about him.

"Really?" Jack turned to Neo sarcastically, Neo smiled at him.

"I can do it, if you can't do it." Neo returned the tone, entering his metal hand out showing the cloaked figure who was trying to quietly slip away.

"I'll do it, I'll do it." Jack turn to the fleeing stranger as it quickly darting behind a corner.

"Okay then, just thank me when you see me again." Neo turned away from him.

Jack quickly jumped up the nearest floor giving himself the higher ground; the cloaked intruder wasn't very fast and the long heavy cloak wasn't doing it any favors. Jack made a thin layer of frost; the lacy pattern snaked down a wooden column ahead of the intruder, coving the floor. The cloak figure slipped making a feminine "ohf!" Falling back first on the floor.

"You should watch, were you going." Jack laughed down at the cloaked stranger, the stranger griped its hood, laying on it back chest shaking breathing uneven "Why are trying to hide?" Jack jumped down, as he walked closer, the stranger sat up.

"I don't want any trouble." A gently yet, panicked female voice spoke up, holding up a hand and pulling back the hood. Long light brown hair fell across the expressionless face of a teenage girl, her deep purple eyes looked him up and down. Jack stared at the she wasn't a spirt of an sort but, it was hard to that she was human either; as kids became teenagers usually no longer believed in the Guardians and slowly lost the ability to see them.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He said holding out his hand, the girl looked at his hand before taking it by helped to her feet.

"I just fallowed my brother here." She adverted her amethyst eyes away from him, doing her best to explain "He left so suddenly and…." She trailed off looking lost pulling her hand out of his.

"Who's your brother?"

"Jack." Jack blinked his breath catching in his thought racing, and she looked back him "O' Lantern." He let out a sigh of relief but, felt let down; he knew there no way this girl could be his little sister.

"Oh, I'm Jack….Frost." He looked at her once more, the hooded cloak, gently face and strange colored what never changed.

"I know" she looked away shyly her voice low "I'm Vida."

"I know where, your brother is." He smile at her, she quickly looked "Come on I'll show you, race ya" he ran head, the purple eyed girl looked around and smiled softly before chasing after him.

(AN: here's the first chapter hoped you enjoyed it, leave a review if you liked, I'll post the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It wasn't much of race, Jack would run ahead and the purple eyed girl would keep up but never past him, had she eventually just lagged behind keeping a steady pace. When the two got to the others the room was to distracted to notice them .Neo was pinned to the floor by O' Lantern both clearly angry at each other, Bunnymund's face in his paws ashamed, North just shook his head while old man winter watched unamused. Tooth was holding back Femi; the winged girl seeming way too eager to join the fight. Sandman was the only one how truly saw Jack and Vida, staring at the amethyst eyed girl with twice the confusion then Jack did. O' Lantern turned his head eyes widening see the two "V?" he stammered jumping off Neo, who only raised eye brow before standing up, making the rest of the room to pay attention. Vida gave a small wave, smiling at the other.

"Jack who's this?" North said referring the strange girl Frost had brought in. The two Jacks tried to explain talking over and interrupting each other. They stopped staring each other down, North gave a frustrated sigh be for pointing to O' Lantern.

"She's my sister…Vida." The black haired teen said, the grew eerily silent the older Guardians and Ullr share glances Tooth whispered into Femi's ear, the second tier nodded being let go.

"Vida hi!" Femi flied over to Vida, her voice happy and cheerful "I work with your bother, and so nice to meet you." She got close to the cloaked girl.

"My Brother said a lot good things about you." The purple eyed girl's said with a soft graceful tone smiling gently "All, of, you." She looked about the others her eyes slowly landed on Frost, then quickly where directed back at Femi.

"Aww that so nice." The winged girl put a hand on her heart "Hey!" she quickly grabbed Vida hand "Do you want me show you around?"

"As long it okay with him." Vida turned to North.

"Of course." He simply waved the girls off, the second tire giggled happily leading her out of the room "Sandy, Tooth, Why don't you go with them?" His sounded more like he was giving a command, the two Guardians didn't even look at him leaving the room. O' Lantern put his hands up North suddenly putting a blade to the young man's throat; Aster and Ullr had there weapons ready. Jack was shocked by sudden hostility in the room.

"I guess I'm in trouble." The other Jack said his voice calm.

"You guess?!" Ullr shout his voice showing shame for the young man

"What he do?" Jack ask, confused by what has come over his friends.

"He's a kidnapper!" Bunny asserted.

"Am not." O' Lantern snapped eye glowing menacingly, North shoved his sword closer to the black haired teen. Frost griped his staff, the glow in the O' Lantern's eyes made him look a lot Pitch Black, that realization mixed unnatural fear toward the young man sparked anger.

"Come over here." Neo's voice came from behind him laying an armored hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Jack ask, fallowing Neo out of the room

"Guardians job is to protect children, right?" The young man ask another question in response.

"Yeah, so?" Jack answered raising an eye brow.

"A long ago it was extremely common for children, to get kidnaped by spirts." Neo looked up staring at something Jack couldn't see "They just disappear into the night without any sign of a straggle."

"What happens to them?" Neo looked away for a moment, than looked back at him.

"Escaped, if their lucky" he said quickly "others are lost forever, the rest become corrupted and eventually spirts of darkness or some sort of monster." He slowed his word to an abrupt stop "The nightmare king enjoyed doing that to his victims." The man pause his tone said and distant "Because a sprit has taken a child in about a three hundred fifty years" Neo said unamused "Vida is most likely going to end up like the ones before her."

"No that can't be!" Jack shouted the other white haired teen. He couldn't believe the kind gentle quite girl such as Vida or any child could be doomed to such a fate.

"Jack-!"Neo began only for Jack to protest once more.

"Those kids where taken against there will and forced to be that way!" Neo let out a disgruntled sigh hearing the familiar argument from the Guardian of fun.

"That what the North and the others thought to. And for a short awhile that was correct…" the blue robed spirt began "But, that was before Friday" Jack could only raise an eyebrow at the mention of the red eyed stranger.

"That guy what did he do?" he asked Neo only shook his head

"I don't know." The metal clad spirt said "But, it best you just not think about him or the girl after today."

"Umm." Jack nodded not truly trusting his word "Thanks for helping me with Friday." He said remembering what Neo had told him.

"Oh? Yeah you're welcome?" the other white haired sprit said with uncertainty in his voice "When did I do that?" he asked lamely

"Like ten minutes ago." Jack answer the strange question

"Um yeah thanks?" Neo said with embarrassment his voice, Jack blinked confused Neo only laughing a bit before teleporting right before him. Jack turned around entering back into the room to Neo was standing in the back staring off, Tooth and the other had returned only two people seemed to be missing.

"Where's Lantern and Vida."

"Vida is asleep." Tooth looked over at him "As for _him_ he's currently somewhere where he couldn't escape." She said in cold tone

"Not to be rude but, I have an entire season to attend to." Ullr stamped his staff against the wood floor make it ground and snapped slightly "I believe this situation is in good hands."

"Of course we'll handle this from here, you all my go." Bunny answered the old winter sprit, Neo immediately teleporting away once more. While the old man of the winter disappeared in the same snowy vortex he had appeared in.

"Bye Tooth." Femi waved her colored locks falling in her face.

"Good bye, Oh! Please don't get in to any more fights." Tooth smiled calling out as the dove winged girl flew away.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure." North stoke his beard looking up he saw something clawing cross a wooden beam, a rat with a grayish blue fur, dark blue eye shifting, peering down at the Guardians. North knew the rat belonged the Friday; he never left the granite eye man he was hidden somewhere out of sight. "Right know we wait; maybe the Man in the Moon will give us some insight." Jack and others nodded and so they waited. The Man in the Moon kept quite Tooth and Sandy there the first leave after a couple hours, Bunnymund left soon after claiming he had work to do. Only North, Jack and the hidden Friday were left.

It was several hours later, Jack wander the workshop thinking that he should go back to Burgess but, something compelled him to look around once more. He hear something in the distant at first it was basic like a music box's melody; the closer he got more it seem to grow to take a life of its own to have a voice. " _Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away."_ It was Vida's voice but it was different her emotion seemed to set free a chaotic wave of positive and negative feelings that seemed to consume the listener , Jack thought that she must be crying. He stood in front of an old, the behind it would be Vida he remembering Neo's warning. He didn't listen. "Oh? Hello." The purple eyed girl turned her head hearing the open it was unlock but she never checked.

"Hi, aren't you supposed to be sleeping." Jack Frost poked his in to the room to see that the girls cloaked was draped over a small old bed, while she sat on the windowsill her light brown hair lay across her back and shoulders in wild waves. Her dress and shoes was as gray her gloves, the only color on her clothing seem ghostly and near impossible to see.

"I can't sleep." She said even thought her tone was polite and gentle, it seem as if she was trying to state a fact "Is my brother all right?"

"He's alright." He answered unsure, he didn't exactly know where his opposite was.

"Please don't let my brother get hurt, I followed him here." Vida seemed to peal to him.

"I'll let them know." Jack nodded, and turned around heading towards the door "Hey." He turned back to her.

"Umm?" she tiled her head.

"Tomorrow, come with me." He knew she wasn't evil or some sort of monster "I want to show something." But, if she was forced, to sit and wait and worry about her 'sibling' she could easily become that way.

"Sure." She said quietly, peering out the window Jack nodded leaving the room " _And all will turn, to silver glass, a light on the water, all souls pass._ " the swell of her voice stared up once more Jack wanted to listen but willed himself forward and as he did several rats well-hidden even to the small elves watch him before scurrying away.

(AN: sorry for the short chapter.)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on just a little farther." Jack said leading Vida up a snowy hill, he was grateful that he wasn't the only one that thought she didn't need to be locked away. North had told him it might be for the best that she interacts with as much people as possible until the man in moon decides was the best for her.

"Okay." She said trudging through the snow, she wore her brother's cloak hood up, refusing to leave at the last second unless she got to wear it.

"It over here!" He shouts standing at the top of the hill, a small suburb rested at the bottom.

"A town?" She asked looking up at him in confusion her amethyst eyes glimmering through the hood of the cloak.

"Burgess it's my home." He smiled starting to move down the hill towards a nearby park.

"Burgess I haven't seen it in the winter." Vida said a soft smile hiding in her voice.

"You've been here before?" He looked over at her, as she followed him down the hill.

"Yes my brother like visiting here." She answered like there was no problem, in her words.

"Really!? I've never seen him around." Jack stopped surprised that his opposite hand around his hometown.

"You couldn't, he works on a tight schedule." Vida said with a shadow of a smile on her face "From the when the leaves change to the first frost is how long he can stay in one place." She explained before continuing on down the hill.

"Why?" He asked not willing to accept that O' Lantern was just a regular seasonal spirit like himself.

"I don't know." She responded allowing Jack to take the lead once again as we approach the snowy park.

"Hey it's Jack Frost." The voices of several children shout out

"Guys hey!" Jack smiled giving an enthusiastic high five to a little boy.

"Hey Jack who's that?" One of the girls asked seeing Vida approach

"A friend- "he began with an answered only

"I didn't know you were friends with the Grimm Reaper!" The boy grinned

"That's so cool!" another boy said running over her.

"No, no this is Vida." Jack jumped in front of her.

"Hello." She said softly with a wave gently pulled down the cloaks hood.

"Hey you're normal!" a child shout at the sight of her.

"I'm I?" she blinked a strange confused look growing on face "Well I'm as real just like my brother and Jack." Her face twisted back into a standard gentle smile. Which Jack silently noticed.

"Who's your bother?" a girl asked hopping to be seen.

"You wouldn't know him." Vida stated.

"Why?" one asked.

"He doesn't like people anymore?" she answered, and jack raised an eyebrow at her answered. Did his opposite really did what he had done because he suddenly hated the world?

"Why?"

"Who is he?"

"Come on tell us." The questions bombarded her so suddenly her smile faulted once more.

"Umm. Lets play a game." She said changing the subject.

"What type of game?" the little girl asked.

"Come on gather around." They from a tight huddle as they whispered, Jack was surprisingly kept out of the little conversation, he approached trying to join in on the conversation only for one of the boys spun around and thrown a snow ball at his chest.

"Hey!" Frost shouted as the group scattered and laughing, he smiled using his powers to form his own "take that." He laughed tossing it Vida who was leading the smaller children to a park bench, which they used an improvised fort. Soon the fight started sides where picked, laughter and banter was exchanged yet, Jack didn't hear Vida's laugh over the other and as time went on she stopped letting other children take her place.

After the snowball had end Jake walked over "So are we going back?" she looked up at him with her jewel tone eyes.

"If you want?" he replied.

"Yes." Vida answered feebly.

"Really?" Jack once more catching her imperceptibility.

"Well…" she pulled the hood of the cloak up shyly, then put her hand on his shoulder "your it." She giggled running up the hill.

"Hey." Jack said as she darted away from his grasp "I'm goanna get ya" he laughed running after he surprised by her speed.

"Got a catch me first!" she shouted dashing into the forest, Jack jumped onto a nearest tree looking down, hoping to get a better view. A thin layer of mist blanked the forest floor, not the thick black cloud that his opposite her could barely see her outline in the fog.

"Cheat." He shouted down at moving from one branch to another trying to see her.

"Says the one who's flying." Her silhouetted danced, a sharp laughter in her voice. Jack was taken back her laughter startled him, not because of the how it sounded forced but because it sent a strange filling down his spine. He jumped down on to snowy ground the wind pushing the mist be falling back on him like a wave, the fog filled forest gave him an eerie familiar felling. His thoughts shifted back to Vida as he saw the black fabric of the cloak billowed behind a tree.

"got'cha…." He grabbed the cloak only for it to be hanging on a branch, he looked around seeing her outline peeked out from a distant tree. He quietly flew up to a higher branch he waited a moment before "Boo!" He shouted jumping down beside her. She gave a small speak in shock falling in the snow, she looked up at him giggling. Jack smiled "There it is."

"What is?" She said scrambling to her feet, before he helped her up.

"Your smile." Jack answered "It's a lot prettier when you don't force it." Vida looked way her hair falling over face. Jack let her go wondering if said something wrong.

"Umm Jack?" she looked up at him, her cheeks dusted pink.

"Yes?" He tilted his heads and moved a strand of hair away from her face

"I'm cold, give me back the cloak." She step away from him her voice distant.

"Oh." He said noting the cloak he left in the snow, he forgot the she was technically still human and he a winter sprit "Here." He said handing the cloak. Vida took it and with several quick and fluid moments dawned the cloak one more and pulled up the hood.

"Thank you, I want to go back know." She said her voice devoid of feeling, Jack opened his mouth to ask if she was all right before silently leading the way .

Meanwhile in a dark and spacious office, antique lamps doted the floor giving off illumination to the smooth metallic walls. Lager plush couches shoved against them, a mammoth sized oak desk stood near the back wall ornate carvings scrawled through every inch of the wooden surface. Friday sat behind it reclining in a black leather swivel chair, staring up courage brass pipes that protruded from the ceiling. His rats hadn't yet given him the signal to the next part of his plan, but he was patient and seeing his predecessors once again filled him with a light an inspiration that made him feel better than he had in years.

He gave a small hollow laugh at the thought of his early years, when a small knock echoed throughout the room. Friday set up as the room rotated, gears clicked of the floor and ceiling cycled through thousands of thousands of doors which only he knew where they lead. The lights shifted projecting wooden panels on the wall with a low glow giving the room a more inviting look.

He smiled at the red metal that now stood at the other side of the office. With long measured strides he crossed the room and open the door wide. The hall was nearly empty those who were there joyfully smiled and waved in recognition of him , he nodded in response taking one more looked at the hall before closing the door.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Friday spoke his voice clear and smooth, walking in to the room "No? Come on I know you're here." He crossed his arms and garnet eye scanning the room "six little feet just don't scuttled past me, without getting noticed." His eyes landing on three pairs of shoes clustered under his desk, with a smirk on his face he ran across the vaulted atop the desk. His face erupted into a grin as panicked whispered could be heard "Peek a boo!" He poked his head under the desk.

"Mr. Friday!" one of two boys squealed as Friday yanked his arm, a small girl huddled into corner.

"Out." Friday let go over the boy's arm "And it's Mr. Blanc, only those who've earn it can call me Friday." He sat up watching them crawled out of his desk.

"Sorry." The little girl said meekly straightening out her skirt.

"What where doing trying to sneak past me?" Friday stared them down his legs dangling off the desk.

"We want to fine your work shop." One of the boys' answered.

"My….work shop?" his crimson eyes widened at the children before him.

"Yea!" They answered.

"Oh no…." Friday gave a wining noise pinking the bridge of his nose.

"The big kids lied!" the girl said heartbroken

"No, no, no." he gave an exaggerate sigh "It just a surprise that they know." Friday rubbed his cheek as if slapped.

"Of course Blanc, you don't kept any of your secrets well hidden." A boy said.

"Which one told you that?" Friday gave him a dirty look making the back away "Never mind I'll figure that out later." He claimed the children not leaving.

"Can we see it?"

"No."

"But…"

"If I give all a bag of treats will you leave me be." He looked depressed, he had just discovered how to make children fully see him the last thing he what was to be evil in their eyes. The three nodded and he pulled out three soft ball sized velvet bags.

"Good bye Mr. Blanc." The two boys said taking the bags heading for the door.

"Um Mr. Blanc?" the little girl said not taking the bag.

"Yes?" he questioned skulking off the desk and back on to his chair.

"This is for you." She pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to him she unfolded it showing a crayon drawing of Friday alongside a short Santa and a very colorful Easter bunny.

"Wow thank you." Friday said trying to suppress his laughter holding it up to examine closer. His smile didn't faulted even though his heart sank as seeing a bright red splotch on the right side of drawing self's chest.

"Your welcome." The girl smile walking around the desk.

"Wha- Hey!" he shouted as the girl pounced on him hugging him. He smiled softly though the hug gave him eminence pain, an unforgiving fire racked his body whenever kindness was directed towards him. He winced when the girl finally let go of him, he watched her leave the room before collapsing on the desk. His vison blurred and he wondered if he was crying, he noticed one of his rats scampered a crossed the table sniffing his face wordily before he blacking out.

(AN: thank you for reading. Fun Fact: the segment of this chapter that featured Friday, as 'Mr. Blanc' was not supposed to be use in this chapter. Tell me what you think of the concept of the story so far.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week went by in a blur Jack going where ever the wind could take him. After his little trip with Vida he was sure that her situation though strange, was one he wasn't sure how he could really contribute to. North was allowing her to stay with him and testing her knowledge, teaching her whatever sparked her curiosity. Bunny started giving paints and crafts to keep her busy; as well taking up Jacks task to reintroducing world, more to nature than people. Tooth was in and out, talking to the amethysts eyed girl to the point of interrogation, trying to gather information Vida's real name wanting the misplaced teen to be returned to her family. Before the Man in the Moon give his insight into the matter. Even Sandman had his work cut out for him.

Postponing anymore attempts by Jack to reintroduce her to the world. Even though the first outing wasn't what he expected, he was sure she opened to the children but, the strange looks and sudden clamming up after it was all over. Then that cloak, he didn't know why it worried him so much, but he couldn't shake the thought that simple cloth was off.

He looked up at distant line of trees and see something that caught his attention. Two light brown dove wings to long for any bird dangling down from a high branch. He followed the feather up to the form of Femi her candy colored hair pushed tightly over one shoulder. Her eyes trained down the sight of an old hunting rifle, face grave and deadly serious.

"What you looking at?" he jumped on the branch behind her.

"Ah!" her wings shot up on reflex knocking her off-balance, and falling to the snow "Jack?" she wrapped her wings around herself "What a… surprise." She shivered and sneakily slung the rifle over her back.

"I thought you said that you work in spring time." He dangled his legs off the branch "That do you, do anyway?" he asked curious wondering what the supposed Second Tiers did with their time.

"There's wild flower poking out of the snow I think that makes it spring." She muttered in a confused tone barely audible "Oh!" She flapped her large up to him hearing ask the questions "I'm a hunter, more of a pest exterminator really." She looked embarrassed before flying off.

"What type of pests?" Jack jumped from tree to tree curiously.

Femi looked at him tilting her head at like a bird, then looped around flying backwards to face him "Not real pests as things, and there's so many I can't label them all." She pressed her lips at his questioning gaze before continued explaining "Some look like organs made of stone while others look gray worms that brow into food." He raised an eyebrow not understanding that winged girl was babbling on about "But they all feed the destruction of love."

Jack stopped his pursuit startled by what she said.

She swooped down to him flustered "Not the kissy, huggee love, but love as in passion, the will to grow and explore."

Jack watched her face going wistful and worried, she shivered before speaking again.

"yaw know, when that night when Pitch almost when won." Her soft cheerful voice going weak. "There where so many of those awful things I couldn't get to them all." Her eyes went foggy with the memory of that experience "If you ever noticed that some of the kids didn't go back to believing." She sniffled tearing up "It was all my fault!" she bawled cheeks red.

Jack jumped up "Hey, hey it's okay." He had no idea that kids continued to go without believing, he thought everything was set right long ago when Pitch was defeated, but what was worse he didn't know how to make Femi stop crying.

"If it wasn't for-for Lantern, thing would be worse?" Jack look at the blubbering girl. "He and Pitch has a history you know." She furiously wiped away tears

Jack shook his head "I don't."

"Anyone here!" A sharp voice echoed from the forest floor.

"Neo!" Femi perked up swooping to the patch icy ground.

"Oh! Neo." Jack follow her wanting to talk to the other white-haired boy. His excitement died seeing the dark blue robed boy slouched and weak in the winged girl's arms "what happened." Jack said his voice was cold as the sight of Neo cover a growing black wet spot on his robe.

"Vida." Neo gasped looking between the two "She's" he tried to regained another breath to speak "She's" Neo shot out grabbing Femi's shoulder staring into the eyes of the winged girl. "Help her…"

Femi recoiled as Neo blinked from existent in a mere puff of white light. "We need to get the North Pole now!" She turns to Jack how called on the wind whisking the two northward.

Once inside North's workshop, Femi paced around shivering muttering about how cold she felt.

"I thought we need to be here quickly." Jack looked at the winged girl who was bent over like she was going to collapse from the cold.

"It's fine." She shivered rubbing her shoulder "It's not as bad as Neo's teleporting." Her gaze fell to the floor upon saying the blue robed spirits name.

"Ah, that's what that was." Jack said mostly to himself, referring to the puff of light.

Jack's and Femi's head shot up hearing the heavy thuds of North's boots as he entered the room. "What are you two doing here?" North looked at the two with a stern confusion "Just because Christmas is over doesn't mean I stop working."

North's lecture was cut short by Femi's nervous voice. "Where's Vida?"

North raised an eyebrow at her "Upstairs, gave her some books to study from." He said pointing the room North had given Vida. "She was perfectly fine an hour a go why?"

The out a word Jack and Femi darted upstairs to panicked to answer North. Jack was the first to reach Vida's door pushing the heavy open with such force smacking it against the wall.

Vida stood up startled her hand flattening against the desk keeping a massive cluster of papers from flying away. "Uh what?" She looked at Jack wide dark ringed eyes.

Jack walk into the room try to stay calm as Femi flitted about room. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The Amethyst eyed girl to between the two "Yes?" she turned to face them better.

"Are sure?" Femi blinked uncertain, eyes searching for anything what would contradict her statement.

"w-what happen?" Vida narrowed her eyes at them her voice worried and suspicious at the two.

"You tell us?"

"ahm!" Norths voice boomed in the room, startling the three. "Hall now!" He gestured to Jack and Femi before pointing out the door.

Jack and Femi went out not wanting to be thrown out of the room, and by the look on his face North would.

North paces the hall, his arms crossed eyebrows knitted together, judgingly. "What are you to doing?" he tried to keep his voice low as to not scare, Vida who was nervously peeking through the door.

"Neo said- "

North interrupted Femi "Neo." He rubbed the bridge of nose "Listen Neo is different, very different." He looked at the two spirits, slowly walking down the hall as they followed. Vida pulled herself back into the room, her jewel toned eyes disappearing behind the door.

"Like how?" Jack seemed very confused by his statement, he assumed what Neo with his long white hair was just another snow spirit.

"He doesn't experience time like you me or even the Sandman." North pointed behind him as if the person in question was behind him. Femi smile relaxing at that this piece of strange information. "I'm sure whatever he told you was important, it probably already happened." He blinked looking down at the two "What did he tell you?"

Jack and Femi recounted the earlier advents, stumbling over a few details, but got across the message. Neo at some point was injured during that time Vida, would be in danger.

North stroked his beard, sorting out the information given him. "Well that's something, I'll try to contact him…" he trailed off his eyes going to Femi "can you investigate this?" he asked the winged girl.

"Yes sir." she straightened up "I'll go through my watch list, maybe find Friday-"

North waved offed the girls last suggestion "bah, Friday will be no help."

"understood." She brushed back her candy colored locks turning to go. "um can I barrow a snow globe? you know how I my wings don't work well in subzero conditions."

North nodded gesturing for a yeti to help her, be for turning back to Jack.

"Jack, Ullr is outside he will take you to O' Lantern." He clapped him on the shoulder, as he kept walking to an exit.

"what why?!" Jack said having no interest in encountering the traitor that shared his named.

North was unfazed by Jacks statement as if expecting Jacks reaction. "Vida, she likes you next to her." North narrowed his eyes, then spoke again not finding any other way to explain. "brother, she talks about you a lot."

"and what does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked, but sounded pleased that Vida actually liked him.

"if Lantern truly cares for the her, he'll trust you." North said, not sound as sure about the plan. Jack immediately questioning the logic in the plan. "we need his confection or at least a lead we can take her home."

Jack turn to look up at him "can't we just keep her? so say she becomes like us? what's the worse she's going to do?" it was any honest question. since at any moment The Man in The Moon could veto any choice The Guardians made.

A flash of stern anger flashed across North features before, staring at Jake with his wide blue eyes. "I don't know, that's was we can't let it happened." He said with finally, opening out sided snow and wind flooding in with any icy blast.

Jack rolled his shoulders "got it." He said before jumping out in the frozen Arctic. Moving effortlessly through the snow Jack had no trouble finding seven-foot-tall old man, standing in contrast to the flat barren landscape.

"Jack." Ullr leans down tilting his head seeing him jump closer.

"Hi old man." Jack beamed up at Old Man Winter, who gave him an impassive star.

"North must have great faith in you." Ullr's words became an icy breeze pushing flakes of snow from his beard "your fellow guardians plan it won't work."

"ever the optimist." Jack clicked his staff against Ullr's, it was any interesting detail the two winter spirits shared.

Ullr gave an eye roll "I know, went you live long to see what I've had, you can only see the bright side of things."

Jack looked at him wide 'was that sarcasm I hear?' he thought, but would dare mention it. He didn't want to risk

"I know Jack O' Lantern, his creation made bare many a curse, time has not tempered the bitterness and rage he feels, he will not let the girl go." He stared at Frost with glassy gray eyes "if not out of familiar protection then out of pure spirit."

"will see." Jack said as they approach a cave cut from the ice, a thin slit a little bigger than a hand-made up the mouth of the cave. Peering into the small opening, he saw a wide black frigid expanse with in "you sure he's in there?" he looked up at Ullr who was staring out in to the distant not answering.

Jack turn back to the hole, jumping instantly as arm swiped out at him a breath away grabbing him. With a quick motion, Jack blasted the arm with frost, making the appendage recoil lighting quick.

a howl of pain bellowed within the ice cage. "Dam it Frost, can't you take a joke?" His opposites voice hissed a pair of glowing eyes staring out with intensity of coals freshly pulled from a fire.

Jack gripped his staff tighter "what part of that was funny?" he questions the glowing eyes

"your reaction was." Another blast of ice into the cave, Jack smirk hearing the captive within jump away. "okay then." He hissed the glowing orbs disappeared into the darkness.

Frost stared into the darkness before relaxing "hey."

"I haven't left." A response echoed back to him

"So, Vida?"

"No."

Frost paused unsure how to continue the conversion. the sharp bitterness in his opposites voice eliminated any thought of getting answers.

"I didn't kidnap her, she's been with me by freewill all this time." Jack stared to leave when O' Lantern stared talking "what is my answer, to all of you. Has Vida told you why she's with me?"

"no." Frost turned back with a shrug.

"have you asked? Has any of Guardians or second tiers asked?" a confused anger danced across the other Jack's words before going dry "neither have I, but that's because I trust her."

Jacks blue eyes wide "she trusts me too." He hoped North's assumption was correct.

"Ha." The scornfulness of his opposites laughter has all the conformation he needed "that is so hard for me to believe that."

Jacks grip turned white knuckled "really, you think she can't put faith in anyone other than her precious big brother."

Sparks jump hotly about the ice cavern "shut up Overland!" O' Lantern's eye papery white beamed violent out from the narrow opening "you missed the boat, all you Guardians are too late to save her! You can't make her be human, she's too far gone we know that."

"no!" Jack out of fear and absolute irritation at his doubleganger's snaps and hiss. His sent another blast of frost into O' Lantern's face.

The cave shook with his opposites vile pained shrieks, a swirling smoky vapor snaking out from the opening. Twisting out to grapple Jacks legs hissing out with disconcerting whispers, as it snaked up him.

"oh? Really?" His opposite growled the dark vapor coiled around him with a physical weight. "well I'm sure if Vida think of you, the same way you've been made to believe." O' Lantern's voice shook the gas around Frost lessened before disappearing entirely. "then save her." Frost was taken aback by the utter concern in his voice. "trust me when I say that I've tried."

Jack swallowed, a million questions swarmed his minds. Staring down at the one dim light with the cave he thought better of it. there was nothing more Jack would learn nothing more from the strange spirit that shared.

"leaving so soon?"

Jack stopped mid stride, hearing Ullr. For an elder spirit who took pride of being in charge of an inter season, he had an odd habit of lingering in places.

"did you hear what he said?" Jack asked up to him as he approached.

The old man of the winter gave a slow deliberate nod "do not take it personally my child, he is still young only a couple of decades older than you." Ullr peered down knowingly at him "after all I'd warned you."

'rub it in.' Jack thought smiling up at in before asking "why was he a Second Tier anyway?"

"The Man in the Moon's intervention." Ullr said with a tired bluntness "Neo, Femi and I were already chosen by the Guardians, sworn to take the place over the protectors of youth, if the worst where to happen. And he" he points up to the sky with his staff. "picked him."

"why?"

"isn't that the question." The elder spirits closed his eyes "you should go to her, if what overhead was correct…. This could be a very different problem."

With a quick nod, Jack made his way back into North's Workshop, avoiding the man himself. Along with any yetis and elf's as to not alert Father Christmas. Landing softly in front of Vida's room he knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in and startle her again. He waited, knocked again, and waited some more before slowly opening the door.

The room was casted in the glow from the light outside, a pale bright light that casted longs shadow about the room. He gave the room a closer look, eyes landing on bed in the far corner. There draped in her brother's cloak Vida lay, asleep, dead to the events around her. He moved closer, quietly as to not awake her. He looked at her, at the parts of her face and hands not covered by the dark fabric, she looked so vulnerable so human. If Neo was correct there should have been sort of sign that she changed, he took a step away relieved and disappointed that his opposite had been wrong.

Jack turn toward the desk with a big unwieldy stack books in a corner, and dusted with loose pieces of paper. He slowly went over and picked up a paper. on the page was a sketch of a chubby girl, short a cut hair framing wide startled eyes. Dressed in a heavy feather lined coat the girl looked more an owl peering from the high branch.

He shifted through drawings of elaborate clockwork machines, and golden sky ships. He found a picture done in icy blues and murky browns, one of him but, not quite. Hair spiked up and eyes narrowed coldly in the two something unseen in the distance made him look uncomfortably older. he didn't recognize the cloths he was wear either, an off-white suit embroidered with a flakey blue texture around the sleeves and collar. Yet the most uneasy part of the drawing was the staff his visage held, branches curled inward in perfect spirals with thick patches of ice and icicles growing around his hands.

"it's embarrassing having my work judged by others." Jack looked up to see Vida's sleepy reflection standing behind him in the window.

"I wasn't judging you, I was…" his words trail off feeling the dark fabric of the cloak brush against him, Vida's arms softly hugging him from behind.

"it's okay." she rested her chin on his shoulder, half opens eyes staring at the picture in his hands. Her cheeks turned hot red, quickly pulling away from gaze moving about the room. "I don't see you like, it was." Jack turned to her placing the drawing back with others. He looked at Vida chewing her thumb nervously. she notices him her purple eye going wide, her hand shooting down to her side. "I don't know, what I thought you'd look like."

Jack smiled taking mischievous enjoyment in her flustered face. "sorry to disappoint." His said moving to her.

Vida sat down on the bed her face flushed with embarrassment and mock annoyance. "you haven't." Jack looked her, and realized he enjoyed this side of her. Real seem real know not stiff and polite like times before, she looked at him with those dark jewel tone eyes. "have you visited my brother?" her asked clamming up once more.

"yeah, he's okay." Jack answered the levity of the short moment falling through the floor.

Vida nodded then looked at her lap "don't hate him, he hasn't done anything wrong." She clasped her hand "please let him go."

Jack stared at her unable to answer her, even if he believed her the answers would still be no. so he let silicic between be his response.

Soft shallow sob escaped Vida's throat, hands squeezing tighter chest heaving.

"hey, hey, no." Jack sat beside her tears freezing against his hands. "don't cry." He wasn't use to this, sure it happened time to time but, reasons where nothing a quick joke and a snowball couldn't fix. Yet, the dread and utter lose in her eyes, he was sure if that was the right solution.

So, he sat there pleading with his eyes and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, tears rolling as beads of ice off his hands.

"can you have kept a secret?" her word where so small and croaked from crying, her hands slowly wrapping around his wrists. "I'm scared."

"don't be."Jack could hear more than fear in her words, but her couldn't place what. "it's okay, your safe here." He moved to hug her, holding her till she claimed her chest slowing.

As he moved to leave, Vida pulled him back gently "stay please." She whispered her eyes asking what her voice couldn't.

He shook his head gently moving off the bed "don't worry I'll be back." Her said comfortingly moving to the door. "maybe we can go somewhere?" he glanced back at her when he asked.

Vida gave sad nervous look then cover it with a smile "I'd like what."

Meanwhile in the ice cave, O' Lantern hiss and cursed under his breath. He blinked his eyes painfully his whole world unfocused nothing but a dark blue blur. Quickly he slid hands of his chest and torso feverously brown eyes wide with carnal fear.

Then released a pleased bark of laughter "Good one Frost." He dropped his arms, brown eyes smolder into an orange gold. "but, you're not cold enough either." A smile splitting his face, his world coming back into focused. There was nothing to look thought just ice, darkness and every possible means of escape. He sat down the fabric of coat sighing around him, he hated himself for telling Vida about the meeting. He knew at she could follow him if she wore his old cloak, and thought amusing harmless. Now she was gone, held under Guardians protection. He had wanted her gone once, when he wasn't sure what to do with her, when he was to worried of consequences. Then he grew to attached her, he couldn't remember the day but it was the he gave her, her name.

O' Lantern closed his eyes listening to the hollowing Arctic wind, then he heard something else. Opening his eyes, he had to blink the sight of something else in his prison. An apple red and round stopping right in front of him, he stared at it willing the obvious illusion away. It didn't go, he tilted his head for onside to the other, neck snapping in iteration. Perplexed he gave into his curiosity and plucked up the fruit, the apple quickly disintegrated into black sand that dripped between his fingers.

"Tsz, tsz, tsz."

He shoots up to his feet head spinning around violently eye a light with anger. He froze seeing a pair of dim golden eyes starting at him, Pitch, it had to be no other creatures of the dark gravitated to the young spirit the most than the Nightmare King.

"I knew you'd be locked up one day." Pitches voice whisper from every dark corner

"go away!" He snapped bearing his teeth like a savage animal. He should have been asking why wasn't still imprisoned, but that was no longer his biggest concern.

Amusement flashed in Pitches eyes "why? we have so much to caught up on." He spoke in a deep oily voice "I believe the last thing you told me was this elaborate speech. about how we are not the same, with quotes about you friend ship and loyalty." He extended a hand out of the dark, gesturing to the icy area of the cave "look around you boy this is the reward for your loyalty."

"your wrong." A hiss escaped O' Lantern snarled lips, steeping back moving slowly to the wall opposite the Nightmare King.

"is it boy? The Guardians never respected you, never understood, and when you need their help." Pitches presents manifested behind him, a wicked whisper escape the older spirits lips "excuses."

O' Lantern spun around first clenched, thin flames licking out between fingers. His fist impacted with thick ice, a hair thin crack spreading out doubling his reflection.

Staring at his reflections, he saw Pitch staring at him like a disappointed father. "I been there for you." Pitch spoke as the younger spirit panted heavily "I was there before The Man in the Moon ever took interest in you." O' Lantern keep moving about never making eye contact with older spirit "you where the Foolish Fire Then Will of The Wisp then you where Jack of The Lantern. Is what still your name?"

O' Lantern nodded shoulders slumping "I scared you up that apple tree? Didn't I?" he looked at Pitch with wide browns eyes mortal confusion on his face.

Something akin to hope appearing across Pitch's face "you remember that night?" he slinked closer leaning down to meet him face to face.

O' Lantern smiled up at him, eyes turning an intents brunt orange "no, you just won't let it go!" he smiled shoving a shrieking red wisp flames thrashing angrily mouth snapping like a dog.

Pitch recoiled pulling back covering his eyes bending back. Then with an angry hiss summoned up his scythe placing the blade against the younger sprit's neck.

"oh, did I hit a never?" The younger spirit cackled the blade pressing harder against him in responses. He sobered quickly eyes losing their light "Pitch, I understand that you know me better then apparently, I do." A small vaporous tendril of mist wedged itself between him and the scythe, allowing him to slip away. "but I've chosen my path." He rubbed his grazed neck.

Pitch straighten up eyes narrowed at him in a stern knowing glare "that's the fire talking, one day you'll exhaust that which keeps you in the light." His tone was sharp and sure, moving fluidly about the cell staying right in front of O' Lantern. "burning up that penitential you hold, 'till you're nothing." He griped O' Lantern's shoulder nails digging through coat and cloths. "Just a bitter shell a shadow of what you use to be, what you could have been."

O' Lantern's eye flicked up to him glowing with challenge. "just like you?" he snarled shrugging him off. "I'm getting really board, Pitch leave me." He sat himself in a dark corner.

Pitch grit his teeth getting ready to strike O' Lantern with his scythe, then stopped his eyes going to the shaft of light that bleed in from the entrance. His features softened his mind elsewhere for a moment, before giving a sickly smile to the young spirits back. "very well, maybe that companion you harbored under lock and key, will be easier to converse with."

"don't you dare!" O' Lantern's head snapped violently to Pitch, his face awash with anger and disgust.

Pitch's smile only grew mind obviously elsewhere "Oh? why not? She's in a variable position right now, she needs someone to be strong, dependable for her." He stepped into the darkness his word echoing as he disappeared "to make sure she picks the right path."

O' Lantern's heart pounded fire flooding his veins, he gave a short against screamed. He clasped his hands together flames bearing forth several wisps with equally anguished expositions "go!" he shouted to the fiery pods moving quickly out of the cave, going to send a dire message. It would be slow, but he couldn't risk a break out just yet. Vida would be safe with the Guardians for now, even so he could feel time wasn't his ally.

(AN: my apologizes to make you all wait for such a long time. You have alright to bash this chapter because of it.)


End file.
